Happy Father's Day Lex
by meeaz
Summary: Chlex. Lex celebrates his first Father's Day. Mindless fluff and happiness.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot!

**Summary**: Lex celebrates his first father's day! Mindless fluff and happiness!

**Author's Note**: So yeah, this is my other attempt at fluff because there is no inspiration to write out the Chlex wedding for 'Daily Planet Musings'-I want to make it super fluffy so I figured if I tried out some fluff here, my mind would work. Anyways, enjoy and be sure to tell the fathers in your lives you appreciate them! Enjoy!

**Happy Father's Day Lex**:

There was little Chloe do at this point, as her more than eight month pregnant belly tended to get in the way of even the most simple tasks, so here she was with Lana currently browsing clothes that she might be able to fit in once the demon spawn of Lex was out of her uterus. She loved her and Lex's baby, she did, but she had deemed her baby the demon spawn, as soon as the baby began playing soccer with her internal organs, never letting her get a moment of rest. Of course it would be a difficult pregnancy-it was Lex Luthor's baby and that alone should have done it. These thoughts, though, were also due to the raging hormones she now experienced, as before her pregnancy she could never understand how women turned into babbling idiots at the most insignificant things. Now, however, she understood, as one minute she was elated and joyful, but if someone spoke to her in a tone that she thought was mean hearted or evil or did something she didn't like, she would turn into a crying mess, leaving her feeling more bipolar than the patients at Belle Reeve.

"Argh, Lana this is hopeless and it's making me depressed. How about we go back to the house and play dress up in the clothes that actually fit me," asked Chloe, now throwing another pair of pants back on the rack, sighing, as nothing could possibly fit her at this stage.

"Sorry Chloe, I can't. I told Pete I would be home in time. Apparently he has this big surprise planned out for tonight. How about I just get you home?"

"Ooh, sounds like somebody is getting some tonight. Lucky girl. I'm about as big as a whale and now even sex is becoming a chore. I can't wait to get you out of me baby Luthor," Chloe said to her swollen stomach, rubbing lulling circles to appease the ever kicking child.

She was also running out of names to call her baby, as 'it' wouldn't do and she and Lex didn't want to know the sex of their child. They had their bets of course on what their child would be-Lex betting on a little girl with Chloe's face and mannerisms, while Chloe insisted that their baby was a mini Lex, possibly with hair. It would be a matter of two weeks now that the two would learn who would be stuck with the graveyard shift of baby changes and baby feedings, the determined wager of the bet.

"Yeah, home sounds so good about now. Just put my feet up on the couch and take a nap," replied Chloe, getting ready to leave, but once the sharp pain hit her lower abdomen, she held onto the clothes rack with a deathlike grip, saying to her friend, "Lana, I need you to call Lex and get me to a hospital."

"Oh crap," came the response of Lana, but nonetheless, she was quick to action, getting Chloe to the car, trying very hard to be supportive of her friend, who could at any time crush her hand, as she cried out in pain, cursing the day she met her husband.

Once at the hospital, it wasn't hard to get a room for Mrs. Luthor, as her last name carried more power than imaginable. Calming her down though, was a much bigger task.

"Lana, where is Lex," Chloe all but screamed, as another contraction hit her.

"I'm trying to get him now, but his cell is off and his dumb secretary isn't picking up the phone. I've left enough messages on both though. He'll be here Chloe."

"I'm going to kill the bastard if he misses his own baby's birth. Can you call Lionel or Lucas and see if one of them knows where he is? And please, can you call my dad-I could really use him right now."

"Sure thing Chloe," said Lana walking out of the room and into the hallway, where the payphone was located, the hospital's no cell phone policy minded.

All the calls were made and Gabe, Pete, Lois, Clark, Lucas and Lionel were all on their way, but no Lex in sight, as he was still unreachable.

"I think he's finally had enough," sobbed Chloe, trying to get her emotions in control. "He's decided he doesn't want me anymore and he and his secretary have escaped off to someplace tropical and fun, where there are no nagging wives that resemble small islands on their own."

"Chloe, that is the biggest pile of crap I've ever heard. Lex loves you and this baby more than his own life and trust me, he wouldn't risk your wrath."

"Oh pumpkin, are you okay," came the voice of Gabe, as he entered his daughter's room. "I came as soon as I could."

"Daddy. Oh I'm so glad you're here. It hurts so much daddy," said Chloe, now almost in tears, the entire process getting to her.

"Pumpkin, why didn't they give you medication?"

"It might be bad for the baby at this point so I said no. I'll suck it up, but Lex usually lets me complain."

"Speaking of my son, where is he," came Lionel's voice as he entered, Lucas in tow. "Chloe, how are you doing, considering?"

"Umm okay I guess despite the colossal amount of pain in my lower half. And no one knows where Lex is. Lana left messages and stuff, but he's nowhere to be found. Oh Lana, how horrible of me. You can go home-you don't have to stay here with me. I know Pete has that thing planned for you," said Chloe, although it came out more of a scream, as another contraction hit her.

"No, that's okay Chloe, Pete's coming here. Does anyone want anything to eat? I'm going to go grab some stuff out of the vending machines."

With everyone declining the polite offer, Lana made her way to the cafeteria, while everyone else remained with Chloe. Some time later, her doctor, Dr. Clayton, walked in to check on her progress.

"Well, Chloe, believe it or not, but you're almost ready. Have you decided who you want here with you, as your husband seems to be missing in action?"

"Yeah, umm Luc, can you stay with me," asked Chloe, figuring her best friend and brother-in-law would be a good enough substitute for Lex.

"Sure sweet," replied Lucas, cursing his brother for missing this. It wasn't that he didn't want to be here for his best friend and little sister, but Lucas knew Lex should be here, as he was often going on and on about everything related to the baby.

"All right, we're almost there Chloe, so I need everyone to clear out," came the doctor's voice.

"Chloe, oh baby I'm so sorry," came Lex, rushing in, so he could take his rightful spot next to his wife, who looked ready to bite his head off.

"Lex Luthor, where the hell have you been," came the irate voice of his wife.

"I know I'm sorry. I was in a meeting and my cell was on vibrate and I thought if it was important, whoever it was that was calling would call my secretary, but I forgot I sent Michele home for the day-apparently, she wasn't feeling well. But for whatever reason, I decided to just check my messages and I'm so glad I did or else I would have missed this. So, I left the meeting and then of course, there was this stupid accident on the freeway and well, I'm just glad I didn't miss anything important. Sorry Chloe."

"Yeah well, just be glad you didn't get here when the baby was already born. Now get your ass closer to me and let me squeeze the life out of your hand."

"Sure thing love," replied Lex looking more scared than ever in his life.

"Good luck bro," came Lucas' voice, followed by Lionel and Gabe's well wishes to both parents to be.

Once everyone was out of the room, Dr. Clayton left the room to get ready and Lex took to his wife's side.

"Lex, I'm scared and it hurts so bad," said Chloe, looking like Lex had never seen her before. To him, she'd always be the fearless reporter chasing a story, never the occasionally scared woman.

"I'm scared too Chlo and I'm sorry about the pain-you know I'd take it away if I could. You can crush my hand if it makes you feel any better," Lex said, attempting to soothe his wife and even relax her.

Sometime later, the doctor came back in and by then, Chloe's anguished cries were getting louder and louder, as were her use of obscenities and Lex's hand was getting more bruised than possible. At this point, he couldn't even feel the pain and was sure his hand was broken, but figured this was only a small price to pay for putting his wife through this.

"Okay Chloe, get ready to push because pretty soon, you're going to be a momma," said Dr. Clayton, checking the progress of Chloe's dilation. "On the count of three, I want you to push for the first time okay? One…two…three, push."

Using all the energy she had left in her body, Chloe began to push and bear down, as she had this strange urge to do so, all the while screaming out in pain, "Lex Luthor, if you ever come near me again, I will castrate you. How dare you do this to me?"

"I know Chlo, I'm sorry," was all he could reply with. He wasn't worried about her empty threats, as he knew to give her time, knowing his wife couldn't resist making love to him.

Dr. Clayton urged her to continue pushing and by the fifth push, Chloe all but gave up.

"Lex, I can't do this anymore. I'm so tired."

"I know sweetheart, but you have to try okay. I promise once this is over, I'll get you all the unhealthy frozen pizza you can eat. Just try okay, for me."

And with his encouraging words, Chloe made her last effort to push and as soon as she was done pushing, she was met with the wails of a newborn infant.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Luthor, you've got yourselves a baby boy," said Dr. Clayton, holding the newborn for Chloe and Lex to see. "We'll just get him cleaned up and you can hold him."

Immediately, Lex pulled her into a hug and wiping the sweat stricken hair off her brow, he applied kisses to her forehead telling her how much he loved her.

The afterbirth was a piece of cake compared to the actual birth of her baby and once that mess was taken care of, her cleaned up baby was brought over to her and Lex, who was perched up next to Chloe on the small hospital bed.

Taking her baby boy out of the nurse's hands Chloe held him and pushing back his little baby hat slightly, she could see that their son had hair, which caused her to start laughing.

"You're laughing at our son," asked Lex, not understanding.

"No, he has hair. I always wondered if he would have hair. And he does-it's a reddish blonde fuzz."

"I love you," said Lex to Chloe and once he applied a kiss to her forehead, he bent down to kiss his son as well, telling him, "And, I love you too buddy. Thank you so much Chlo."

"Don't mention it Lex. Wanna hold him?"

Never needing to be told twice, Lex took his son from his wife and looked at him, taking the time to count and recount all ten toes and fingers. Lex couldn't be happier, as his son opened his blue-green eyes and looked at his parents, who were contently staring back. Nothing mattered more to Lex at that moment than the family he held in his arms.

"We have to name him," said Chloe.

"You do the honors love," replied Lex.

"Okay. How about William Alexander Luthor and we can even call him Liam to get the whole Luthor alliteration."

"Perfect," said Lex and looking at his son, who was now sleeping, said, "Welcome to the world Liam."

Soon after both Chloe and Liam needed their rest, so Lex arranged for Liam to be kept in the room with his mom and while the two rested, Lex went to inform the rest of the family that he and Chloe were the proud parents of a healthy little boy. Their family and friends couldn't be happier. Some while later, Lex made his way back into the room that held the two most important people in his life and was blown away by the sight that appeared in front of him; there was Chloe breastfeeding their son and to Lex, it was the most magical thing he had ever seen.

"Oh, Lex, before I forget, I have something for you," said Chloe, pulling Lex out of his trance. Motioning to the closet in the room, Chloe told Lex to get the bag inside and once Lex brought over the bag, he sat down, facing his wife and son. Giving him the bag, Chloe said, "Happy Father's Day Lex."

"Chlo, Liam is gift enough, you didn't have to get me anything else," said Lex, beginning to move the tissue paper.

"Oh I know he is, but just open it and don't thank me yet," said Chloe, now burping her tiny baby.

Once Lex was able to get past the tissue paper, he was assaulted with diapers, bottles, bibs, baby powder, diaper creams, shampoos and every other baby necessity and lots and lots of coffee.

Seeing his confused look, Chloe explained, "You're going to need it Lex-you lost our bet and now, you'll need all that stuff to take care of Liam and all that coffee to keep awake. Happy Father's Day Lex."

**Author's Note**: I thought that was a good place to end. Did you guys like it? I hope you did. Well, now I'm off to dinner with my family! Happy Father's Day all!


End file.
